


Alone Wolf

by Thomasdeseure_official



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasdeseure_official/pseuds/Thomasdeseure_official
Summary: Milo woont bij zijn ouders in Rio en verhuisd naar Nederland, daar ontdekt hij dat zijn moeder een spion was. Achter een tijdje leert hij Laura kennen die beweert dat ze opzoek was naar hem, want hij is namelijk "DE" legende wolf. Milo vindt zijn, mate maar het blijkt zijn eigen mate niet te zijn, daarna leest hij over een roedel met een overlevende (Milo Andersons). Hij leest dat een Alpha genaamd Bastiaan zijn pack heeft uitgemoord. Milo leert zijn broer Raven kennen, samen vermoorden ze Bastiaan . Vijf jaar na deze events, horen de vampieren pas wie Milo is. Omdat Milo's grootvader hen verbannen had willen zij namelijk wraak. Om milo's pack te beschermen fackt milo zijn dood.
Relationships: Laura Van De Broecke/Raven Andersons, Milo Andersons/Evanes Scott





	1. Zomer

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Andersons is de hoofdpersonage, het boek (samengesteld uit vorige boeken: Alone wolf at spies; en A rogue mate), telt nu zo'n 80 A5-pagina's (53 A4-pagina's), 17 hoofdstukken en is bezig met vertaald te worden in het Engels, De inspiratie voor het boek haalde ik uit mijn eigen ervaringen en ideeën die ik plots kreeg.

Hallo ik ben Milo Andersons.  
Waar ik woon.  
In Rio, ja Rio de Janeiro.  
O ja sorry dat ik het niet zei, dat ik de vertel ronde bezig ben zo gaat het in het eerste middelbaar het is wennen aan een nieuwe klas. Vandaag is het woensdag dat betekent dat ik om 12 uur heb gedaan met school, mijn huis is groot en maar vijf minuten van mijn school. Zoals gewoonlijk staat mijn vader aan het fornuis. Hij kan heel goed koken en sinds kort weet ik papa's geheim hij kan vuursturen en luchtsturen en mijn moeder weet dat. Mijn moeder is spion geweest voor once maar is gestopt omdat ze naar Rio is verhuist met ons van ons vier jaar ik heb een tweelingzus tesse en ik vinden dat onze ouders vreemd doen tegen ons. Milo wat ga je doen vraagt tesse. Ik ga onze ouders gaan afluisteren. Waarom, om te wat onze ouders doen misschien. En wat als je ontdekt wordt milo. Maar voor tesse uitgesproken was loop ik de kamer uit, die avond ligt tesse te denken wat als het waar is dat mama een spion is en papa een duo-element-stuurder is wat zijn wij dan ook stuurders of spionnen? Tesse besluit om naar de zolder te gaan om antwoorden te zoeken misschien ligt mama's oud dagboek hier, op eens ziet tesse een doos met ceon wat is dat tesse haalt haar nieuwe iPhone 5s uit haar zak en trekt foto's ze besluit te gaan slapen want morgen staan er een boel lessen te wachten. De ochtend nadien roept tesse milo op en vraagt of hij een woord met de letters van ceon kan maken, milo start zijn zoekprogramma google op en zijn knip en plakprogamma‘s eerst komt milo ocen uit geen resultaat dan na tien minuten vind het programma once op google vind milo dat er een once-team was na dat de ceon-tower is gebombardeerd is iedereen gevlucht tesse en milo kijken elkaar verbaast aan na school is ma op Tesse’s kamer met milo, tesse blijft soms langer weg dan milo, de stilte valt tot tesse aan van ochtend denkt en vraagt aan haar moeder wat er in de once groep gebeurt is, haar moeder vertelt alles wat ze nog weet en zegt dat ze een broer heeft dat met een zekere kain krist in de groep zat tesse en milo kijken verbaast en verward aan en vragen of ze het Braziliaanse leven wil op geven voor naar Nederland te gaan en weer en spion worden en de kinderen ook bespreekt ze 's avonds in bed met haar ma. Als de kinderen dat ook willen gaan we in de grote vakantie naar Nederland wonen en om de drie jaar gaan we naar Rio de Janeiro oké Lisa. Ja als jij dat ook wilt doen toch richard. Maar we gaan wel naar Breda gaan wonen in een kleine kustvilla. Hopelijk kan je tegen die luxe richard. Ja dat kan ik, hopelijk ken je Yvette de jong nog Lisa? Yvette de jong richard. Ja Lisa waarom? Dat is toch die uitgedoste advocate van de zaak Finn Kimmel. Ja dat is ze lisa, dat is uw puberliefde richard ja of nee. Mama's stem galmt door de gang en zegt dat het eten klaar is milo en ik houden een wedstrijd om ter eerste aan tafel. We weten allebei dat ik de rapste ben zeg ik. Milo ga je nog vlug naar oma roept tesse. Ja zeg ik geërgerd. Doe eens normaal zegt tesse het is wel familie van ons. Tesse!!! roept mama. Ja wat is er mam? Je weet toch dat er geen school is. Ik leg m'n moeder het zwijgen op. Milo weet niet dat er geen school is vandaag. Waarom doe je dat tesse vraagt mam. Ik denk dat Milo verliefd is op Amber of haar tweelingzus Amelie dus wou ik amber aan school laten staan en als hij op amber is appt ze me en als het niet zo is wilt hij met amelie en als hij niet met haar wilt weet ik het ook niet meer. Mijn broer is de populairste jongen van school en volgens amber en amelie is hij ook de knapste jongen van school. Milo komt toe op school en ziet amber staan ze praten een beetje en opeens flopt uit amber's mond dat tesse haar stuurde om te weten te komen op wie hij verliefd is. Opeens vloek ik maar excuseer me aan amber en zegt dat ik niet met haar wil, dat was wel te verwachten als ze me de hele tijd stalkt als ik even alleen ben. Tot morgen zeggen we ter gelijke tijd en amber bloost en ik fiets naar huis, wanneer ik binnen kom zie ik tesse en amelie zitten frans te oefenen. Frans serieus zus ik weet wel dat je amber op me afstuurde. Verbaast kijkt amelie naar tesse en roept dat is een kutstreek tesse, ik wil je nooit meer zien, ik schrok van haar reactie en vraag aan amelie of ze met mij frans wilt oefenen, instemmend knikt amelie, op weg naar mijn kamer vraagt amelie waarom ik nog vrijgezel ben, daarna antwoord ik dat ze mooi zijn maar niet mijn type of te wel omgekeerd zeg ik en amelie vraagt of ik amber mooi vind en ik zeg ja maar ze stalkt me. En amelie vraagt of ik haar mooi vind en zeg ja. Ik zie dat amelie gaat vragen of ik met haar wil, ik twijfel en zeg nee, ik wil jouw en amber niet kwetsen. Ik wil niet dat amber mij ziet als player want ik weet van tesse dat ik een iemand moet kiezen, maar waarom wil je dan geen relatie met iemand anders. Omdat we misschien in de grote vakantie naar Nederland gaan wonen. Waarom zei je dat niet eerder tegen ons milo dan zouden we iets kunnen voorbereiden voor tesse en jouw. Amelie's telefoon gaat af voor ik een antwoord kan geven. Ik luister het hele gesprek mee, opeens hoor ik amber's stem en vraagt waar amelie blijft, ze zegt dat ze frans oefent met tesse terwijl ze met mij oefent. Amelie denkt dat ze mij zo ver zal krijgen en krijgt wat ze wilt. Ze eindigt het telefoongesprek en gaat mijn kamer uit naar de badkamer gaan opfrissen. Amelie kijkt of ze haar topless croptop en haar verknipt shortje mee heeft en natuurlijk heeft ze het mee en kleed haar om en gaat terug naar mijn kamer. Ik kijk amelie aan en zeg dat ze er mooi uit ziet en duw haar op mijn bed. Na een uur komen tesse en amber kijken. Amber ziet amelie met mij zoenen en loopt boos weg.


	2. Winter

Amelie en ik hebben nu drie maanden een relatie met elkaar. Amber spreekt soms nog tegen mij als haar zus er niet bij staat. Want amber is stiekem verliefd op mij en wilt er alles aan doen om mij te krijgen _(in gedachten van amber). Als ik nu eens amelie haar gsm verstop en typ dat ze het uit maakt met milo dan kan ik hem krijgen._ Milo wat zou je doe als amelie het uit maakt? vraagt amber. Dan zou ik de reden vragen aan amelie en haar nog een kans geven. En wat als ze er bij zou zetten dat ze jouw niet meer wilt? Dan zou ik boos en/of verdrietig zijn. Maar waarom vraag je dat amber. Amelie begint te twijfelen in jouw milo. Waarom is ze niet op school. Ze is ziek en moet rusten, oke na school kom ik eens langs. Ja doe maar ze zal blij zijn om jouw te zien. Ookal weet ze dat ik ook met u wil. Maar amelie trekt haar er niets van aan want ze gelooft me niet ookal meen ik het wat ik zeg tegen haar. Ik negeer amber verder. Ik weet dat ze liegt en amelie zou mij nooit dumpen voor een andere jongen. Ik denk aan onze eerste kus toen tesse en amber voor mijn kamer stonden gelukkige waren mijn ouders niet thuis. Ik ga vragen aan Ame's ouders of ze mee mag naar Nederland gaan. Als school gedaan is ga ik direct naar amelie's huis om het te vragen en dan naar haar kamer om het te zeggen. Als ik binnen kom zitten er strakke ogen mij te bekijken. Ik vraag of ik jan en letty onder vier ogen kan spreken. Als letty en jan opstaan gaan ze naar de keuken met mij en vragen waarom ik dat vroeg, ik zeg dat ik amelie's vriendje ben en zeg dat ik vroeger dan verwacht naar Nederland ga en dat ik het haar niet durf te zeggen omdat ik bang ben voor haar reactie. Ze zeggen dat ik naar haar kamer mag gaan en dat ik het niet zeg maar haar ouders. Ik hoor iets tegen de deur bonken en ik doe de deur open en zie amelie staan. Zo te zien is ze verdrietig en zegt dat ik beter kan weg gaan. De volgende dag ga ik terug naar haar huis en jan doet open, hij zegt dat ze na milo's vertrek gisteren niet meer van haar kamer is gekomen. Milo loopt naar haar kamer en klopt ze denkt dat het haar ouders zijn en doet open. Milo gaat binnen en zegt dat hij al in de krokus vakantie weg gaat en zegt dat hij amelie niet wil kwetsen en daarom heeft hij het niet willen zeggen. De herfst vakantie is gedaan en er is een nieuw meisje in de klas ze kijkt direct naar mij als ik in de klas kom. Ze zegt tegen amelie dat ze mij een knappe jongen ben, waarop amelie vraagt of kyara met mij wilt en kyara zegt ja waarom niet. Waarop amelie een boos antwoord geeft. Wat denk je wel trut je bent hier nieuw en ge wilt mijn vriendje innemen schaam je je niet!! Ik kijkt verbaast naar voor waar amelie zit. Als het speeltijd is ga ik naar amelie en vroeg wat er aan hand was in klas en waarom ze kyara verweet. Amelie zegt dat ze met mij wilt , waarop ik zeg dat ik alleen met amelie wil. De maanden die volgen is kyara rustig in de klas. Amelie zit er mee in dat ik binnen drie maanden weg gaat en daardoor dwaalt amelie soms af van haar boeken opeens hoort amelie kyara fluisteren naar amber dat ze milo wilt kussen. Amelie is woedend als ze dat hoort. Ik ga naar amelie's huis en bel aan niemand doet open nu bel ik nog eens en opeens staat amelie met haar mooiste jurk aan, ik kijk verbaast aan en vraag waarom ze het aan heeft ze geeft geen antwoord en trekt mij mee naar boven en trekt mij mee naar boven. Eenmaal boven kleed amelie haar uit en duwt mij op haar bed jammer voor haar werk ik niet mee tot dat ik mij herinner dat amelie zei dat ze de dag dat we een jaar samen zijn iets bijzonders als de dag voor hun relatie gingen doen als ik door een zuigzoen uit mijn herinnering word gehaald duw ik amelie op het bed en zeg nu is het mijn beurt om je te verwennen. Amelie begint te lachen en doet mijn T-shirt af waardoor amelie begint te kwijlen. Ik zeg dat het geen wonder is een six-pack hebben. Amelie houdt op met te kwijlen en zegt of ik nog van haar hou, ik begin te lachen en zeg wat denk je wel. Amelie begint te zuchten en vraagt wat ze gaan doen als ik in Nederland ga wonen. Ik zeg dan kunnen we een lange afstandsrelatie wil proberen. Amelie stemt in of dat hij nu wilt of niet ik ga vlug iets doen. Amelie loopt naar de keuken waar haar ouders zijn en vraagt of milo mag blijven slapen. De ouders zeggen dat het mag en vragen of het mag van milo's ouders. Ze belt naar tesse en vraagt haar ouders, opeens komt richard aan de lijn en vraagt wat er is. Amelie vraagt of milo mag blijven slapen. Lisa en richard gaan akkoord en vragen of het ook van letty en jan mag en zegt dat ze het al heeft gevraagd met vriendelijke dank sluit ze het gesprek en loopt naar haar kamer. Wanneer ze mij nergens in haar kamer ziet gaat ze naar de badkamer en daar vind ze me ook niet. Ze stuurt me een berichtje en zegt dat ze super goed nieuws heeft. Ik kom stiekem de kast uit n doe amelie schrikken. De avond dat ik bij amelie blijf slapen is het leuk. Ik lig samen in amelie's bed. Ik ben al vroeg wakker en sta op maar ik wil amelie niet wakker maken, gelukkige ligt ze diep in slaap. Ik wil iets terug doen maar weet niets ik stuur een appje naar tesse en vraag of ze iets weet en tesse zegt dat ik een ontbijtje moet maken. Ik ben klaar met alles en zie in de tuin rode rozen staan ik pluk er een en ik doe de doorns er af. Amelie is net wakker als ik net met het ontbijt in haar kamer kom. Amelie vraagt aan wat ze dit te danken heeft. Ik denk in mezelf waarom amelie het niet weet dat het haar verjaardag is. Opeens stuurt tesse een berichtje met een felicitatie en amelie vraagt of het voor haar verjaardag is en ik zeg ja. Ik ga op haar bed zitten en zet het ontbijtje op haar nachtkastje. Amelie zet haar recht en duwt mij achterover. Ze gaat op mij zitten en kust me. Ik duw haar van mijn schoot en kus haar ruw daarna geef ik haar een zuigplek, ze stribbelt tegen en zegt dat ze er niet tegen kan dus stop ik en opeens begin ik haar te kietelen.


End file.
